A Happy Ending
by BunheadKitKat19
Summary: A party in Granny's diner celebrates the return of the heroes from the Underworld. Takes place at the end of 5B. Fluff. I really hope something like this happens, bc by then it would be about bloody time. Captain Swan, A little bit of Snowing and Rumbelle. This is my first Fanfic so please no hate. There are also probably some typos so please tell me where they are. One shot.
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"It was a happy day in Storybrooke Maine. The heroes have managed to rescue Killian, as well as help the people in the underworld finish their business and get them to a better place. The heroes and their followers were having their usual celebration party at Granny's. As usual, Regina's famous lasagna and Archie's cake was there, at least for a short while. All the heroes were telling their tales, as their followers earnestly listened to these stories of the Underworld. A few people were shocked that the heroes succeeded with saving Killian, but mostly people knew that if someone needed to be saved, their heroes could save them. A welcome back banner hung at the back of Granny's. Emma, Snow, Charming, Regina and Hook sat together finishing their cakes. Rumplestiltskin was reunited with his dear Belle, and they were happily strolling down Main Street. Henry was introducing to Violet more music, which she was thoroughly enjoying. The fairies and the dwarves mingled, and Lily and Maleficent stopped to congratulate the heroes. Even Merida came by the diner to congratulate the person who almost killed her twice, staying true to her motto of "an enemy of Arthur's is probably a friend of mine." Everyone was smiling. This happiness could not be erased, not even if Zelena somehow came back again. /div
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Yeah the underworld looks exactly like Storybrooke," David explained to Leroy. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Weird. Maybe whoever created the Dark curse modeled Storybrooke after the underworld," he mused./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""I was thinking the same thing." Regina chimed in. It was amazing how far everyone has come since being complete enemies, now basically being a weird extended family to one another. The clink of a fork with a glass signified a toast, and everyone quite down. Killian stood up./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""I would like to thank everyone here tonight, for celebrating the return of meself." Everyone laughed. Funny how just two years ago everyone would have rolled their eyes at this comment, but now everyone was chuckling. "But mainly I would like to thank Emma and her family. If you hadn't come back for me-"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""You would have done the same for me," Emma interrupted. She reached over and grabbed Killian's hand. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""I always will." He replied. "I love you, Emma Swan, no matter what." Emma felt a reassuring pressure on her hand, which she retuned with a smile. She looked up at Killian's blue eyes, once stone hard now warm and almost compassionate. "I love you too," She replied./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""When we first met," he went on, "I was a pirate obsessed with revenge. But now, look at me I'm a hero!" David chuckled at how he said it so cockily, and so did a few others. "For me everything changed when I met you, all for the better. You helped he become the man I am today, Emma. And I will be forever grateful." He reached up and scratched the back of his ear. Emma was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, Killian scratched his ear when he felt nervous, and he only feels nervous in certain situations…. Oh no, she thought. Her mind came up with a list of crazy things that could happen, but before she got into her list, Killian started talking again. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""I guess I'll get to the point," He chuckled nervously. Emma felt the same way she did while in Neverland, after he lied to save her father, right before they kissed…./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Emma Swan," he kneeled down, and took a ring out of his pocket. Not just any ring, a ring with a bright diamond in the center. Around the ring looked like a heart, but was really a swan's head bowed connected to a hook. The whole dinner murmured, except for David who knew already what was happening because Killian asked for his blessing. "Will you marry me?" He asked. The expression on his face was the same when Killian said to her that he traded the Jolly Roger in order to get a bean, way back when the second Dark Curse was broken. Her heart was racing. A small part of her was telling her "Take your time!" But the rest of her was saying "Go for it!" And deep down she has been wanting this for some time. The look of shock melted away and was replaced by a look of pure happiness./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Yes!" It was barely a whisper, but everyone knew she said it when Killian's hopeful smile was replaced with a huge grin. He grabbed Emma's hand, slipped on the ring, and as quickly as he stood up he kissed her. Not a slow one, but a deep passionate kiss. The whole dinner started applauding. Snow and Charming looked at each other. Both had forgotten all their prior hatred towards this man, for he made Emma happy and that is what they cared about. Henry smiled. His mom has come a long way from the walls-up orphan who wouldn't believe to one of the worlds greatest heroes with an open heart. Lily felt happiness she had not felt since she first met Emma, a happiness which always seemed to be missing from her life. She was glad her old friend found someone, reminding her that she found someone too. Her mother. Somewhere else Ingrid and Neal smiled down at the scene they were watching. There is one thing these strangers have in common other than being dead: They both love Emma. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"The couple broke apart, but not really. They were still embracing each other, smiling into each other's eyes. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""So do I call you Emma Jones now?" Hook said. Everyone laughed. As people began mingling again, Emma walked outside and sat down at the table where she first kissed her fiancé. She looked sown on her hand and smiled. How Hook managed to get such a beautiful ring was a mystery to her, but she managed to forget her interest as she marveled in the beauty of her new jewelry. Then a thought hit her. If they were to get married, how would Hook were a wedding ring? She laughed it off. She knew they would find a way. They always find away. /div 


End file.
